Devi Soulsong
Devi Soulsong was originally native to Peron, daughter of Abraham Truepath, and granddaughter of Solomon Truepath. Background She grew up on Peron and was a friend of James Taggart. At some point James introduced her to Arnold Blair when he visited the planet.Pilgrim Stars, pg People were jealous of her good looks. When Devi married Arnold (who had been visiting the planet) it turned to hatered. She moved away from the planet apparently to Earth where Christopher Blair was born.Pilgrim Stars Arnold Blair was later stationed on Peron when Christopher was a young child. His father and mother were killed in 2634 when he was only four during the Peron Massacre when Arnold tried to help her off the planet. Christopher Blair and the body of Devi Soulsong was smuggled off the planet to his aunt Jennifer Blair and uncle Samuel on Nephele. She was buried on Nephele in a grave yard dedicated to the victims of the Pilgrim War. Devi Soulsong physically still lives somewhere beyond the Milky Way towards Andromeda and it's companion galaxies. It would appear she ascended and physically manifested herself beyond the stars.Pilgrim Stars, pg From there she contacted Blair in his thoughts and dreams, and warned him not to come. She also warns him she cannot interfere with his destiny or others, as it would also change her own destiny. She kept warning him, because she was afraid he would fall like other Pilgrims had. When he is ready she shows him more scenes of his future script. That in a time when everyone thinks that he is dead, in reality he is not, and that Earth will be attacked by the Pilgrims, but that it is not Christopher Blair's fault. Behind the scenes It would seem that Devi Soulsong was capable of the same powers as Ivar Chu McDaniel, Mango, and Christopher Blair, Karista Mullens, Johann McDaniel and many other Pilgrims, the ability to project themselves into more than one place at the same time. Even if one of the projections was killed, there is at least one that can survive. It is very difficult to destroy a person if they are taking up more than one space at the same time. It's not clear if the Soulsong who died on Peron was a projection, or she was projecting into other space. Or if she projected herself shortly before she died, allowing her to continue to survive is not clear. Alternatively, it is possible that death doesn't necessarily kill a pilgrim's spirit, that if they are able to ascend to a higher power upon death, that they can then project themselves spiritually or physically again at any point. But are in essence immortal. As was the case with Karista Mullens it is possible to kill a pilgrim and prevent them from ascending under certain circumstances. One Pilgrim theory suggests that Pilgrim is able to tap into another script, into a parallel dimension, the Tanque Dimension. That human brain is able to script information creating realities. The dimension holds all the information for everyone who ever lived, and Pilgrims are able to tap into it. Pilgrims who come near quasars and pulsars are able to tap into these scripts written by other pilgrims who navigated through them. This dimension may be what allows Pilgrims to continue to physically exist (even after others 'perceive' death), and also rewrite reality around them. Category:Pilgrims